The Lost ones
by Madamepants
Summary: When a plan to prevent the death of the dark lord fails, there are still dire consequences. The ministry of magic files on muggle borns were destroyed leaving them out of the magical world. When one witch feels connections to strange people and places, her entire life will change Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1- A Plan of Doom

"Selwyn, why have you called me here, meetings are so dangerous since the dark lord perished, every auror at the ministry is look for death eaters!" Travers hissed into the night as he watched Selwyn whisper enchantments of protection around the dark, muggle alleyway.

"Hush, I need to concentrate!" He said threateningly. The pair stood in silence until Selwyn returned his wand to his pocket.

"So why have you called me here?" Travers hissed once more.

"I know a way to bring back the dark lord, a way we can win the war passed and a way we can rule the world by his side!"

"You're a fool Selwyn, there is no way, Harry Potter has won, there is nothing we can do, there is no way to re-enter the past, even time turners powers are limited!"

"But I have found a way, I have communed with the most ancient of spirits and I have a way to turn back time and right past wrongs!" Selwyn laughed joyously.

"There is no way! Surely you have been deceived!" Travers said in disbelief.

"I assure you I have not and I have already made the necessary preparations!"

"What preparations?"

"Seven is the most magically powerful number, is it not" Selwyn responded, a sly smile creeping across his face.

"It is… get to the point Selwyn!" Travers said through gritted teeth.

"In exchange for the spirits to transport us, back and forward in time I had to make seven hundred and seventy seven sacrifices!" Selwyn laughed. Travers stepped back slightly. He was a death eater and had killed many but this was an absolute slaughter. He quickly attempted to hide his disgust, knowing it was a weakness and secretly wishing he had Selwyn's strength and ability to kill so easily.

"Let's just say you're right, so we're going to go back in time and will kill Harry Potter as an infant?"

"Alas the spirits are not able to grant us that power, if we kill someone in the past, we die ourselves, it is their way of keeping balance, apparently," He spoke apathetically.

"Then this was a waste of time! How will we aid the dark lord if we do not kill the boy?"

"We must go to the ministry of magic and we will destroy all records of young wizards of Harry Potter's year, Potter will remain uneducated and will not be able to defeat the dark lord when the time comes,"

"This will not work, Selwyn, Dumbledore will know of the boy and will ensure his place at Hogwarts,"

"That is why we will obliviate Potter and his guardians and convince them to disappear and go into hiding!" Selwyn laughed wickedly.

"That may actually work… But still, a lot could go wrong," Travers spoke.

"We stand nothing to lose, even if we fail we will be no worse off than we are now, I do not want to spend the rest of my life so powerless in hiding"

"I suppose you are right." Travers finally agreed.

"Then appartate with me now and we will contact the spirits, together," Selwyn held out his arm for Travers to take. Travers looked at it and hesitantly placed his hand on it.

With a crack, they both disappeared into the night.

When they reappeared they were standing in a dark room filled with dead bodies, seven hundred and seventy seven to be precise, more than Travers had seen in his entire lifetime. He gasped, though he had killed many before he couldn't believe just how many bodies lay before him.

Suddenly, the smell hit him. He recoiled and began vomiting as the putrid smell violated his being. Selwyn, however, was quite unaffected. He stood smiling, obviously used to the smell.

"Get on with it then, I can't take this much longer!" Travers choked out before vomiting again. Travers laughed madly before raising his hands in the air and chanting in an ancient language.

Travers watched in awe as the blood of many began to rise into the air and swirl in circles. The blood turned from deep red to black and it slowly swirled around the pair. Travers was to terrified to be sick again and simply fell to the ground. Never had he felt the fear that engaged him now. Ten minutes ago he stood angry in an alleyway and now he was turning back in time. The blood swirled until only darkness surrounded them.

There were flashes of hot and cold as the seasons changed. They felt the stone floor disappear, being unbuilt so that they were left in a large grass field. As suddenly as the process began, the blood dropped to the floor, and there they sat, nine years in the past, preparing to attempt the most inconceivable and convoluted plan in history. They were almost certain to fail but that slither of chance they might make it made it worthwhile.

They would work harder than they had ever worked in their entire life.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fear

The girl walked down the crowded street in London. Her friend was by her side. The date was the twenty fourth of June, a painful day for the girl. It had been three years since her mother had been killed as she crossed the Millennium Bridge. Her emotions were running high and she barely kept a conversation up, but she liked the endless chatter her friend kept up in order to distract her. She loved her for that.

"Ooh, look at that one, it's nice isn't it…? I wouldn't have anywhere to wear it though! It wouldn't hurt to treat myself I guess… But I don't need it… and we walked passed it about ten seconds ago… Should I go back…? Nah, I'm sure I'll see something else I like…" She said animatedly.

"Can we stop for a quick drink?" Said the girl

"Uh… Sure, next bar we pass, promise!"

"I hope not, I can see the next bar, it's that… dirty place… It always gives me the creeps!"

"What place? I don't see any bars?" Her friend asked confusedly.

"Stop being an idiot! It's right there, "The Leaky Cauldron", let's go in and take a look, maybe it's not too bad?" The girl said unsure and walked through into the bar.

"Where did you go? Come back! Hermione!" The girl screamed. Heads turned to stare at the girl looking for her missing friend.

Hermione stood in the bar full of strange people and regretted walking in. Tom, the toothless barman, gave a greeting to Hermione but she wasn't listening. She let out a scream as she watched a shot of fire whisky float through the air over from one man to another. She attempted to leave but backed into the door and panicked. She fell to the ground as two men approached her to see if she was alright.

Suddenly a burst of light appeared and the two men were forced back. All at once, the magic that had been repressed for years, untrained and unmeasured, burst from her being, shattering glass and throwing the wizards and witches into the walls.

As the blast subsided Hermione fell to the floor and passed out.

Her emotions over her mother were bad enough, but the fear of seeing magic for the first time was too much and drove her over the edge.

She had been hospitalised before for hallucinations. She feared they may be returning, however if they were not that was equally, if not more, terrifying. She had once seen black figures floating across the sky, as had others, doctors had mostly put it down to mass hysteria, one person told another and suddenly they could see it too. It didn't really make sense, but anything to avoid having to believe in the supernatural.

She awoke lying on a table in the Leaky Cauldron. A woman stroked her hair and spoke softly.

"Some healers will be arriving soon, they'll look after you and take you to St Mungo's, then you can feel all better," She smiled down at her. Hermione whipped her head up.

"Take it easy!" The woman said slightly more harshly. Hermione was not about to let any of these crazy people take her anywhere.

"No!" She screamed. She shoved the woman to one side and took off running. Before anyone could stop her she opened the door and disappeared into the busy London street.

She heard her name being called in the distance and saw her friend looking panic stricken and crying. She ran over to her.

"Hermione? Where have you been! I was so worried!" Her friend pulled her into a hug. Ordinarily she would have been mad but on this day she knew Hermione needed her space. Hermione hugged back and tried to forget what had just happened but she knew it would haunt her to her dying day. She would tell no one, she would just be sent back to hospital and that thought scared her more than anything.

"I'm sorry Lenora, it won't happen again," Hermione whispered. Lenora had never been more curious however she did not press the issue out of respect. Hermione had never fallen apart more than when her mother died. She was graduating from school, early of course, and had already been accepted into Cambridge for law with a scholarship.

After her mother died she nearly gave up her scholarship because she didn't want to leave the house. Her father convinced her that she needed to go because her mother wouldn't want her to give up her dreams. So Hermione went but her grades were average for a long time before her brilliance was able to shine through her grief.

Every year she took the fifty minute journey to London to see the site of her mother's death. It was always hard but Hermione insisted it made her feel closer and helped her remember that her mother's death was something of dignity, not her fault and not her will, just an act of unpredictable nature. It made her feel better and worse at the same time.

So she sat, overlooking the place were once sat the Millennium Bridge. Her friend softly rubbed her back as she sat and cried. She stayed like that for a very long time. The sun set slowly and she knew it was time to leave.


End file.
